Sunsets & Sandals
by Sabrina06
Summary: This is a series of short (or not so short) pieces based off song titles or song lyrics. Note that no song lyrics will be posted (look them up elsewhere). This series will be updated as inspiration strikes.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: A new set of shorts based off song titles or song lyrics. Requests are always welcome and I still don't own Phineas & Ferb. I'd like to extend my thanks to everyone who voted for this series._

Thirty-year-old Isabella was sitting on the patio swing on her front porch, looking over her three children playing in the front yard. It was a nice summer evening and she had a tall iced tea beside her.

The gentle rocking motion started to lull Isabella to sleep. A soft smile formed and she sighed as she closed her eyes.

Phineas drove up the street and pulled into the driveway. He got out of his car and caught the frisbee his son missed. "Great toss!" He called out to his daughter. "You'll catch it next time." He encouraged his son.

Phineas looked at his wife, napping in the porch swing, then turned to his children. "Did you guys get supper?" He asked and chuckled at their response, 'Sure we ate… we found some chips and cookies.'

Phineas ushered the kids into the house and paused to check on Isabella. "Honey? Are you awake?" The smile on Isabella's face softened further as she sighed.

Phineas found some left overs in the fridge and reheated three servings for the kids. While the kids were eating, he went to check on Isabella again. He sat down beside her on the swing and held her close. "The kids are eating supper." He whispered in her ear.

Isabella snuggled up to him as she awoke with a smile.

Phineas placed a soft kiss on Isabella's forehead. "I'm sorry I disturbed your nap. You looked so peaceful." She smiled back. "I must have drifted off, we had a full day."

A little red-headed boy poked his head out the front door. "Daddy? Story?"

Isabella glanced at Phineas and raised an eyebrow. "Carpe diem." Phineas chuckled. "Always."

 _based off 'Like I'm Gonna Lose You' by Meghan Trainor & John Legend_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This chapter is rather dark and potentially disturbing for some; please be warned._

The two families were the only ones remaining in the funeral home. Everyone else had offered their condolences and sympathies before resuming their lives.

Phineas sat on one of the ornate wooden chairs staring at the two silver urns. Candace and Jeremy placed the polished walnut boxes on the table. One had a silver plaque with the inscription "Gretchen Yvonne Fletcher (nee Weiss). Loving daughter and a caring soul." The other plaque read "Frederick Edward Reginald Beverly Fletcher. Beloved son and brother."

"It's not fair, Candace." Phineas whispered, not making eye contact. Candace came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know. Ferb was my brother too, and Gretchen was my co-worker; but we have to move forward. We have to take care of ourselves and our families."

Jeremy gently placed the urns in their boxes and offered Gretchen's parents the one where their daughter rested. He then offered Lawrence the box with Ferb's remains.

* * *

Django and Milly Brown were still in the parking lot. "We should name our baby after our friends." Milly suggested to her husband, as she placed a hand on her swollen abdomen. He nodded in agreement. "I like that idea, maybe we should tell Phineas." Milly touched his hand. "Not today, he's not holding up very well."

* * *

A few days later, Candace was in her office looking over one of her client files. "Gretchen would know what to do with this." She muttered to herself, then went to Gretchen's old office and looked about. Everything was exactly how it was left when Gretchen left the office last Wednesday. The coffee cup Ferb had gotten her sat on the desk. Candace sat in Gretchen's chair and opened the front drawer and pulled out a folder, then looked through the pages.

Candace tried to make sense of what she was seeing. A trip itinerary and airline confirmation codes. "I didn't know she was planning a trip." Candace startled when the phone on the desk rang, she answered it. "Law firm, Candace Johnson speaking." She listened for a moment and tried not to cry. "Gretchen died last week in a fire. I guess you can close her file."

* * *

"You need to go back to work Phineas." Isabella tried again as she offered her husband a plate of breakfast. Phineas shrugged. "How can I work without Ferb?" He replied.

They had had this same conversation at least once a day for the past three weeks. Isabella thought Phineas should get back into a routine; Phineas couldn't stop thinking that there should have been something more he could have done to save his brother and Gretchen.

Everything kept replaying through his mind, a nightmarish movie he couldn't escape. He saw it when he tried to sleep, he saw it when he was awake. "Why did you have to go back into the burning building?" He paused and took a breath. "You'd still be here if you didn't go back in."

Isabella sipped her coffee. "I lost my best friend, too. Both Ferb and Gretchen always put everyone else before themselves. We can't bring them back, but we can honour their memories. We have to move forward." Phineas blinked a few times. "Maybe I can build an android version of them." He said to himself.

Isabella's eyes widened in horror. "That's not what I meant. You might be better off putting together a mural or… or something to preserve their memories. Not replace them. Milly and Django are going to name their daughter after Gretchen. Katie said that her and Irving will name their son after Ferb. Buford and Adyson adopted a couple of kittens from the shelter and named them Ferb and Gretchen." She paused and thought about what their friends were doing. With a sigh, Isabella nodded. "If you feel it will help you, you can build android versions of them."

Phineas hugged her tight. "Thank you. I just can't stop thinking about everything Ferb and I had done over the years and everything we were working towards." Isabella hugged him back, and Phineas continued, "They had been thinking of starting a family within the year. Ferb told me that if they had a son, he would be named Alexander; Alexandra for a girl."

Isabella couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "I know. Gretchen was looking forward to starting a family and was hoping that after their trip…" She couldn't finish. She looked at her husband. "What if we were to have another? And name it either Alexander or Alexandra?"

Phineas smiled slightly. "That could work." He replied cautiously, knowing that Isabella was lukewarm on the idea at best.

* * *

Lawrence got up and answered the door. "Will, Trudy… It's good to see you again. Please come in."

Will took a seat on the couch, his wife beside him. "We've sold the house. We've got a place on the lake." Linda nodded and hugged the sobbing woman. Trudy dabbed her eyes and took a breath in the vain attempt to calm herself. "We were hoping that you'd be willing to share some of Ferb's ashes with us." She said as she pulled out two small urns.

Linda gasped. "I don't understand." Will patted his wife's shoulder. "We gave our daughter to Ferb once. They belong together." He said. Linda shook her head. "I still don't understand."

"We want to put some of Gretchen's ashes in both of these urns, along with some of Ferb's." Trudy tried to explain. "They belong together."

Lawrence nodded and pulled Ferb's urn off the mantle. Will then took the lids off the smaller containers as well as that of his daughter's. Both sets of parents then took a small amount of ash and placed it in the smaller urns. "Together in life, together in death."

 _based off Echo Beach by Martha and the Muffins_


	3. Chapter 3

Song: Deadwater

Artist: Wet

Requested by: i1i1wow

She watched from her balcony as Ferb drove away. "Why can't I have the fairy tale relationship that everyone else has?" Vanessa whispered between sobs. "It's always ends the same way. Johnny, Monty… now Ferb."

Vanessa's hand balled into a fist and she moved away from the window before she threw the punch. She tried to take a calming breath, the way her therapist taught her. It didn't work and before she knew it, Vanessa was looking at a brand new hole in her wall.

The lock turned on the door and Vanessa's long-time friend, and roommate, Lacie entered. "You're home." The slightly shorter girl observed and Vanessa burst into tears; something a very small handful of people have ever witnessed. Lacie went to the kitchen area and poured a glass of wine for each of them. "Tell me."

Vanessa didn't taste the wine as the glass disappeared in three gulps. Lacie curled herself into the corner of the couch and slowly sipped at her glass. "Vanessa…" She started.

Vanessa looked hard at her friend, then started her tale of woe, "Oh, Lacie… What's wrong with me? Why don't my relationships last? Don't I deserve happiness?"

Lacie nodded in all the appropriate spots and offered gentle words here and there; but she never told Vanessa what she was truly thinking, "I've always loved you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Summertime Sadness"

Artist: Lana Del Ray

Requested by: i1i1wow

How did it ever come to this? Now in their mid-twenties, most of the old Fireside Girls' troop 46321 were sitting in a pub having drinks and picking at a few rounds of appetizers.

Adyson drained her beer and signaled to the waiter for another round. "I'm still on my second." Milly commented. "I guess I'm too upset to drink."

Isabella and Gretchen came out of the bathroom and returned to the table. Gretchen picked up her drink and drained half of it in one go. Isabella sat nursing her glass of red.

Holly studied the menu and pointed a few things out to Ginger who nodded. Holly looked around the table. "We're getting a couple rounds of shots. Who's in?" She announced.

Adyson reached over and snatched the drink menu from Ginger. "How about numbers 2, 5, 7, 10, 14, and 20?" she offered. Ginger took the menu back and looked at what her friend suggested. "All named after chocolate bars or desserts..." She looked up at Adyson before she continued, "In honour of Katie?"

Adyson nodded, accepted her fresh beer from the waiter and lifted her glass. "To Katie… you should have sought help before it was too late."

The other young women echoed her sentiments as they raised their glasses.


	5. Chapter 5

" **Shut Up and Dance"**

 **Artist: Walk the Moon**

 **Requested by: PnFbiggest Fan**

Buford was loitering against his locker. It was lunch time and he didn't want to sit with the rest of the gang as they discussed the upcoming school formal. His locker was situated near the girls' bathroom and he enjoyed spending as much time as he could 'window shopping'.

He wasn't surprised when Ginger and Isabella came down the hallway and turned into the washroom.

* * *

"How can you stand it?" Ginger complained. "I thought girls were supposed to be the ones to play 'hard to get'. Baljeet's being…" Isabella smirked at her friend. "Exasperating?" she supplied.

Ginger sighed and nodded. "Yeah." I thought he would have asked me by now. She then looked at her long time friend. "Has Phineas asked you yet?" Isabella shook her head. "I checked with Ferb, then asked Phineas out myself."

Ginger's jaw hit the floor. "I thought you vowed to wait for him… forever." Isabella shrugged. "I'm tired of waiting. I figured I had to take the bull by the horns and just go for it." Isabella replied and gauged her friend's reaction.

* * *

The final bell rang and Ginger grabbed her bag and went to wait by Baljeet's locker. She spied him coming down the hallway, his bag slung over his shoulder. She adjusted her blouse and straightened her skirt. She then flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Hey."

Baljeet nodded back. "Hello Ginger. How are you?" Her smile was mischievous. "I'm well. How are you?" Baljeet nodded. "I am well. Is there something I can assist you with?"

 _He said it!_ Ginger smiled and nodded. "Are you going to ask me to the dance or not?" _Take the bull by the horns, Isabella said. Well, that's just what I did._ Baljeet seemed taken aback by this. "I had not planned to go to the dance. I did not realize you were interested in attending."

Ginger could feel a tightness in her chest and the sting of tears behind her eyes. "Why wouldn't I want to go?" She asked before she lost the ability to talk. Baljeet realized he made a gross error. "I suppose I could take you to the dance, if it means that much to you."

Ginger sniffed and shook her head. Baljeet wrapped his arms about her and pulled her close. "I will take you to the dance. You know these gatherings are not enjoyable to me."

Ginger knew this and nodded. "I'm sorry. Isabella told me she asked Phineas to the dance and he agreed."

Baljeet started to laugh. "That is because Phineas is scared of doing anything wrong. He wanted to ask Isabella to the dance, but he feared the words would not come out correctly."


	6. Chapter 6

**When I Was Your Man**

 **Artist: Bruno Mars**

Phineas was standing outside the crowded school gymnasium, talking with the rest of the guys. "I don't get it. I thought you two were together." Baljeet and Ferb nodded. "I agree, what happened?" Baljeet inquired.

Buford crossed his arms over his chest. "Doesn't matter. We broke up. That's it. She's here with someone else. I dunno why I'm even here."

Ferb eyed his friend. "Perhaps you thought you had one last chance with her." Buford shook his head. "What do you know? You've never had your heart ripped out, stomped on and fed to the dogs."

Ferb exchanged a worried glance with his brother and Baljeet. Phineas saw the pain in Ferb's eyes, but didn't share his brother's secret.

Baljeet looked over his shoulder as he heard the gaggle of girls exit the school dance in favour of the cool air outside. "Perhaps we should head back inside." Buford peered in the direction his nerd was looking. "What are they doin' out here?" He paused a moment. "I'm goin' home. I can't be here anymore."

The girls caught up to the guys after a few steps. "What's wrong with Buford?" Ginger asked as she smiled at Baljeet and slipped under his arm. Baljeet squeezed her close, "Buford is not feeling well and is going home."

Gretchen watched after him and looked to Isabella. "I thought he was doing better. Why did he show up to the dance if he wasn't ready?" Isabella shrugged and wrapped herself in Phineas' arms. Gretchen sighed and allowed Ferb to wrap an arm around her, then looked up at him. "Is he going to be okay?" Ferb nodded. "Eventually he'll get over her and come out stronger."

Phineas kissed Isabella on the neck and looked around. "Where is Milly anyhow?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Inspired by 'Up' by Shania Twain_

Adyson remained in her bunk, cradling her bandaged hand. She listened as the rest of the girls went about the task of getting breakfast ready.

Today was day two of a six-day camp. _At least we're in a cabin this time._ She thought to herself. _If we were in tents, I'd probably have to head home._

Katie came into the room, "Breakfast is almost ready. We've got pancakes, sausages and hot chocolate." Adyson offered a slight smile at the girl. "Thanks, I'll be right down."

Katie left the room and Adyson got out of her sleeping bag to get dressed.

In the dining area, Gretchen was setting the large platter of pancakes on the table. The youngest member of the troop turned around and startled. "I didn't hear you, sorry." She mumbled as she almost bumped into Adyson, who smiled. "Not a problem."

Gretchen glanced at Adyson's hand. "How is that feeling now?" Adyson looked at the bandage and shrugged. "Not bad, could use a dressing change." Gretchen nodded her agreement.

Adyson, not being able to help, sat at the table and started unwrapping her hand. "I can't believe I burned my hand on a lantern." She muttered to herself as she changed the dressing.

Katie hurried into the dining area with a large saucepan of hot chocolate. She tripped over one of the chairs and the saucepan flew out of her hands, the hot contents drenching Adyson. "Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I-"

Adyson sat in stunned silence, her eyes wide, not knowing if she was going to have an outburst of anger or breakdown in tears; her fresh dressing soaked through.

Isabella and Milly came into the dining hall, carrying a plate laden with sausages each. "What happened?" Isabella inquired. "Katie?"

Katie looked over at Isabella. "I tripped, it was an accident."

Adyson got up from where she was sitting. "I'm going to get changed." She declared and headed toward the stairs.

The next thing everyone heard was the repeated thud-thud-thud as Adyson slipped and tumbled down the short, six-step flight.

Milly went to check on her, as did Gretchen. "Is anything broken?" The former inquired. Gretchen shook her head. "I don't think so."

Adyson somehow managed to get to her feet. "I think my ankle's sprained."

Gretchen and Milly shared a glance. With a shrug Gretchen looked at Adyson. "We needed to do a mock emergency scenario where we build a stretcher and carry someone out." The young girl's message wasn't lost on Adyson. "You want me to be the victim."

Gretchen became nervous, she looked to the ground and her foot started twisting as she nodded. Adyson rolled her eyes. "Fine. What else is going to go wrong?"

Milly and Gretchen went back down the stairs to give Adyson the opportunity to change.

"Is she okay?" Isabella inquired and Gretchen nodded. "Sprained ankle."

The next couple of days saw Adyson taking it easy. The rest of the troop went out hiking, canoeing and swimming. When they came back, Adyson had dinner prepared.

"You didn't have to do this." Milly said as she sat down to her pasta dinner. Adyson took her seat. "I had to do something. It might as well have been supper."


	8. Chapter 8

_Inspired by 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars_

Ferb turned off the headlights to his car and locked it before heading into the apartment building where he lived. He rode the elevator to the third floor, then trudged down the hallway to suite 353.

He heard muffled laughter coming from other suites; darkening his already sour mood. He keyed the lock to his place and closed the door behind himself.

The clock on the wall read four o'clock. _Too early for dinner…_ the twenty-three-year-old thought to himself. He went into the kitchen and looked at the bottle of wine he was going to serve with tonight's supper.

Ferb groaned as he shoved the bottle into the cupboard where he noticed another bottle, this one containing whisky. He'd not had a drink since Christmas; but today was his birthday. After the day he'd had, didn't he deserve a drink? _I get passed over for promotion. I had to re-work an entire project and then, la piece de resistance, Vanessa dumps me. Apparently we're not compatible. That's not what she's been saying for the past two years._

He brought the bottle out of the cupboard and looked longingly at the amber liquid inside. Absentmindedly, he reached into another cupboard for a glass and poured himself a generous amount.

He was about to down the contents of the glass when the buzzer sounded. "Shit." Ferb muttered before pressing the button.

"Ferb? You home?" Phineas called. _Of course it would be Phineas._

Ferb pressed the button to let his brother into the building. He went to open the door to the suite, his drink momentarily forgotten on the kitchen counter.

Phineas and Isabella stepped off the elevator and made their way down the hallway. The bags in their hands weighing them down. "Are you sure he likes curry?" Isabella whispered to Phineas, who smiled and nodded. "He's always enjoyed a good curry, and Curry Hut is the best place in town."

Isabella saw the shock of green hair first. "Happy birthday, Ferb!" She called out and walked into his apartment as though she, herself, lived there. "We brought dinner, cake and a couple bottles of wine." She started, "The others will be over in twenty minutes." She finished and then spied the glass of whisky on the counter.

"Did something happen?" Isabella inquired as she looked at her soon to be brother-in-law. Ferb shook his head and helped to unpack the take-away. "You brought curry." He stated. Phineas grinned, "Of course we did. You've always said you enjoy a good curry. This is from Curry Hut. Have you ever been there?"

Ferb nodded. "I went there with…" He trailed off for a moment. "I went there for dinner last week."

Phineas reached into the cupboard and brought out the plates, he then turned to Ferb, "Unless you'd rather we use paper?" Ferb shook his head. "Those are fine."

Phineas grinned again. "That's great. Just so you know, Buford and Milly were bringing a second cake. Ginger and Baljeet were going to take care of appetizers along with Adyson and Django. Gretchen said she'd bring more drinks. Holly couldn't make it, and Katie's away at school."

Ferb nodded, "That sounds great." He reached behind himself and opened a drawer and pulled out a fist-full of spoons.

"What time will Vanessa be over? She is coming over, isn't she? I mean, it's your birthday." Phineas inquired of his brother. Ferb concentrated his attention on the take away dishes in front of him. "She's not coming over."

Phineas, perplexed, cocked his head to the side. "Why not? Did something happen? Is she okay?"

The buzzer sounded and Isabella went to answer it.

Ferb sighed and hung his head. "She said we're not compatible."


	9. Chapter 9

**Santa Buddy**

 **Artist: Michael Bublé**

 _AN: This is a male twist on a classic. If you've not heard it, take a listen._

Twenty-year-old Ferb was in his apartment, putting together the artificial Christmas tree he inherited from his grandparents; no one else wanted it. The poor old thing was thin in places with two branches missing and a significant crack in the trunk.

Once the tree was assembled, Ferb opened up the box of ornaments that came with the artificial tree. He brought out a glass bobble and looked at it, there was a small crack in the centre; but it wasn't broken. He attached a hook and placed it.

With each ornament he placed he recalled a memory from his childhood, some happier than others. The little red cardinal used to have a little blue bird as a mate, but the blue one fell to the ground and broke one year when Candace accidentally bumped into the tree.

Once all the ornaments were placed, Ferb stood back and frowned. _There used to be so many more. It always seemed that the tree was fully decorated. Maybe other family members were given some of Grandma and Grandpa Flynn's ornaments._

Ferb went into what passed for his apartment kitchen to make himself a bite to eat.

The microwave beeped and the telephone rang simultaneously. Ferb glanced at the phone and the chrome appliance on the countertop. He answered the phone. "Hello?" He smiled when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "I'm glad you rang, love. I'm looking forward to seeing you next week." He told her, then frowned when she said wasn't going to make it home for the holidays.

"I understand." He told her, "You need to spend some time with your family." He forced a smile that he hoped she could hear in his voice. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

They spoke a while longer, making a promise to spend time together, just the two of them, for New Year's Eve.

Ferb replaced the phone to its charger and looked at the thin, sad Christmas tree in his living room. _I hope you're able to come home soon._

 _End AN: Stay tuned for 'Coffee Talk' Ch 178: Christmas 2017. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays from my family to yours._


End file.
